


slipping through my fingers

by calrissianns



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day, billy is so soft, billy needs a hug, fluff with slight angst, good old family bonding, i know im a day late, mentions of abandonment, rosa is a good mom, this is my first shazam fic don't murder me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: "that feeling that i'm losing him foreverwithout really entering his world"Rosa knows Billy is not ready for a mother. But sometimes, people surprise you.





	slipping through my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is late by a day, I wanted to publish earlier but time ran away BUT HERE IT IS NOW. I hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to my friend @thejollymilano for always being so supportive and loving, and of course my mom, (who won't see this), who's the kindest and strongest woman, and the biggest inspiration in my life.
> 
> Enjoy!

The minute she meets Billy Batson, Rosa wants to be close with him. To help him. He doesn’t talk much and doesn’t laugh at Freddy’s jokes. He doesn’t put his hands in the middle of the table and doesn’t give out his number to any of them.

Rosa understands. It’s quite obvious Billy feels guilty to take in another family because he knows his mother is out there. Because the same thing happened with her father.

But of course, when she was a child she was not outgoing, so why should Billy be?

As time goes on he opens up to Freddy, which unfortunately leads to trouble for the both of them. But eventually, softly and slowly, he opens up to the rest of them. 

And Rosa’s heart warms.

 

 

It is on that May night when Billy Batson came home at 11 p.m. Rosa had been worried sick waiting for him, wondering when and how he would get home. 

Victor tells her to go to sleep, that Billy is a teenager, he will come home. After all, he has fit into the family since December, or so she thinks. He reads comic books with Freddy and plays video games with Eugene. He reads Darla stories before she goes to bed sometimes, and he and Pedro share Spotify playlists. And his bond with Mary is the kindest brother and sister relationship he's seen when they cook together and she helps him with his homework.

But still, Rosa worries. Because she knows him, because she was like him. As a child, she often got in fights with others, she ran away. She thought about her missing father day and night, and no matter how good it got, she always wondered.

Hopefully, he hasn't run away. She fixes herself a cup of coffee and sits at the couch, Say Yes to the Dress in the background. “It’s okay, Rosa,” she says to herself. “Don’t worry.”

The clock is ticking abnormally loud, and Rosa almost wants to turn it off. However, she hears the door creak and she runs to it.

Billy is there, his hood over his head, his eyes facing the ground. “Hi Rosa.” 

“Billy!” She exclaims breathlessly, pulling him towards her. “I-I’ve been so worried. Where have you been?” She tugs his hood off and immediately sees the black eye.

“Billy-what happened?”

“Uh, I just ran into a few jerks coming home from the store. Nothing to worry about.”

“Most certainly something to worry about!” She pulls him inside. “I’m gonna go get some medicine. Stay right here.”

“I’m fine-”

“Stay. Right. There.” She walks away, going to the bathroom. Victor is asleep, snoring, and she quietly walks past the bed. She opens the cabinet, grabbing the disinfectant and rubbing alcohol, and walks back to the kitchen. Surprisingly Billy is still there, sitting still.

“Thanks.” She sets the medicine on the table, grabbing a rug and cotton ball. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He doesn’t make eye contact with her.

“You know, Bill, I got in my fair share of fights when I was young.” She washes the rag in the sink, putting a small amount of soap on it. “And I understand, you won’t want to tell me everything. I get it. But I want you to be safe.”

He nods. He’s not used to people caring, she knows. She sits down at the table and slightly touches the rag to his bruises. “Is something deeper going on?” Silence. “You don’t have to tell me. But I promise that I understand. And you’re not in trouble. Not right now, anyway.”

“I didn’t mean to get in a fight. I swear. But..they were talking about my...you guys. And my lack of a mom.” He hangs his head. “I’m sorry, Rosa. It’s just...mother’s day is coming up soon and…”

Rosa lightly dabs the rag on his bruises. “I know honey. And it’s hard for you.”

“I know that I should be over it by now. She didn’t want me. That’s it.” He sighs. “But I always envisioned the perfect Mother’s Day in my head. Every day in school I saw all these kids, and their mothers sitting together. And I thought this would be the year.”

 

She nods. “I’m really sorry, Bill. I know that “sorrys” don’t change anything.”

“Thanks.” A beat of silence passes between them before Billy asks, “Rosa? How did you know you wanted to become a foster mom?”

“Well, I didn’t. Not at first.” She blushes. “When I turned eighteen, I wanted to be free of foster care. But then I met Victor, and he inspired me. To put aside the bitterness I felt, and help kids like me.”

Billy smiled nervously. “What happened to your parents, if-if it’s okay to ask?”

“My dad left me… at a tourist trap restaurant. He had gone when I went to use the bathroom. And I thought it was my fault.” She shook her head. “He was a jackass, let’s just say.”

Billy nods. “Well, I’m sorry about that.”

“Thank you.” She begins to wash the rag. “You can go to bed now if you want.”

“Thanks, Rosa.” He smiles before going upstairs.

Rosa goes into her room, as Victor is still sleeping. She gets in bed, and thinking about Billy, she smiles.

She loves that kid.

 

 

Rosa loves Mother’s Day. They have the same traditions every year. Mary takes her out for breakfast and they go shopping afterward. Freddy and Darla make her a banner, and Pedro and Eugene get her gift cards.

It’s perfect. She doesn’t see Billy all day, but that is to be expected. She reminded him previously that he could have the day off.

After a day of fun and night with good dinner, Rosa gets a text from Billy.

Meet me at the town square. Where the carnival used to be.

Worried, she gets up and turns the ignition in her car, driving straight to the destination. Her mind races with all different possibilities. What if he’s hurt, what if he needs her? She swerves into the parking lot, and quickly getting outside the car, runs in.

The Christmas decorations are taken down for the most part, but some remnants are still visible. She keeps walking. “BILLY?” She calls. “BILLY?”

“I’m here,” a voice says, and she turns around to see him, standing there. He’s looking down, wearing his signature red hoodie and jeans. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I just..I wanted to give you your mother’s day gift in private,” he replies. 

“Oh-”

He opens his hand, and inside it, is a small round toy, with directions of North, East, South, and West. “I was out all day trying to find it. Contacting different owners of the carnival booths. It took a long time. Who knew that trying to find something only available at Christmas fairs would be so hard?” He laughs quietly.

Rosa takes it from him, running her fingers over it. 

“When I got lost with my mom, this was what caused me to get lost. I dropped it and let go of her hand. And for years when I was trying to find her and everything..I held onto it. Hoping it would lead me back home.”

“Billy…” Rosa says, her eyes tearing up.

“But what got me lost led me to be found. And that’s why I’m giving it to you. Because-Because I found my way home.” He is crying now, and he runs towards her, giving her a hug. 

Rosa wraps her arms around him, her tears falling uncontrollably. “Thank you.”

“Can I call you Mom?” He whispers.

“Of course.” She hugs him again. 

After letting go of the embrace, she takes his arm. “We should get home. You still have school tomorrow, mister.”

He sticks his tongue out at her. “Whatever.” She smirks.

“Is Freddy’s snark contagious?”

“I thought that’s how teens acted around their moms. At least on Nickelodeon anyway.” 

She laughs. “Just be you. That’s all I need.”

 

As they drive home, music playing on the radio, Billy sitting beside her in the passenger seat, she ponders what just happened. And all she can think is,

This is truly a perfect Mother’s Day.


End file.
